It Began in a Chippendale
by Quill's Feels
Summary: Juvia's friend Lucy is getting married, and for her bachelorette party, they go to a Chippendale; the famous Fairy Tail. Juvia, ever shy, meets someone there, and again at the reception, that she won't forget easily...LoLu and GaLe moments, Gruvia to the max, and I apologize to Jerza shippers but there will be none of that in here.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy, Cana, Erza and Levy danced and flirted like there was no tomorrow—especially not a tomorrow that involved Lucy getting married. They sat at the bar before the stage on either side of Juvia, downing martinis one after another.

Juvia kept her eye fixed on her own drink, still her first, blushing furiously. She laughed with Lucy and the others, but never once looked up. The shy, demure young woman was _very _uncomfortable with where Lucy's bachelorette party was held—the most infamous Chippendale in Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

"Come on, Juvy, let loose!" Cana shouted over the thumping music, grinning shamelessly at her friend. She took the hand of a passing stripper, taking him and grinding with him wildly.

Juvia blushed deeper and Lucy swung an arm around her drunkenly. "Come _on_, Juvia," she slurred. "Your cousin's got it in 'er." She laughed, pointing at Levy, who currently sat in the corner making out with a burly, muscled man with long black hair, clad in only a thong and a bow-tie. His arm was tattooed with the insignia of the strip club.

Juvia cast her eyes away quickly, not wanting to think about the fact that the stripper her cousin was kissing had been a security guard at Juvia's office for many years.

Lucy went off to dance with Erza and a tall, young man with white hair and a large scar over his eye—they were too drunk to realize that the stripper was their friend's brother, and would be attending the wedding tomorrow.

To avoid seeing her cousin and friends acting the way they were, Juvia stared into her drink like the glass was far deeper than it really was, losing herself in thought.

A smooth, teasing voice asked, "What's your pleasure, babe?"

Juvia glanced up and her cheeks flooded with heat. A very well-toned young man sat on the bar before her, shamelessly flaunting his perfect musculature. His dark blue eyes snapped with mirth and he leaned closer to her. She noticed with a rush of mortification that he smelled _wonderful_, intoxicatingly so. The blush crept down her neck and her fingers tightened on her drink.

A long silver pendant in the shape of a sword clinked against her glass as the stripper leaned in. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice sultry and inviting. Her eye flickered to his perfect chest, where the club's insignia was tattooed.

Juvia quickly looked back down at her shaking fingers. No, a Chippendale was _not _the place for her.

His fingers found her chin and he tilted her head up. "Come on, babe," he crooned. "Have a good time."

Juvia, cheeks flaming, flinched out of her seat, away from his tender fingers, and snatched her purse off the back of the chair, fleeing the building like there was a murderer after her.

A glance back in as she left, and she saw the stripper turn to dance with another girl.

* * *

Lucy tugged on Juvia's hair, tying it back elegantly and pulling out a single blue curl to frame her face. "I can't believe you left last night!" she fumed, inserting pins maybe harder than she needed to.

"I—I'm sorry," Juvia stammered, a blush creeping up her cheeks again. "I was just so _uncomfortable_ in there."

Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. It's the hangover speaking." She smiled lightly. "I'd hoped that after a few drinks you'd be sluttin' it up with the rest of us."

Juvia slanted her a small smile in the mirror. "I apologize for letting you down."

Lucy planted a single kiss on Juvia's head. "Pipe down, I forgive you already." She grinned and nudged Juvia out of the chair to do Levy's hair.

"Lu, do you want me to do your hair?" Cana called, finishing Erza's long scarlet braid, pulling a bottle of schnapps out of the fridge and taking a swig. She smiled, smacking her lips. "Aaaand there goes _my _hangover," she declared. She turned to Lucy. "Well?"

Lucy grinned. "In a sec." She tugged at Levy's untamable blue locks with a brush, making Juvia's younger cousin grimace. "Sorry."

Levy grinned weakly as the brush snagged again. "Do you have to pull so hard?"

Erza pulled her braid over her shoulder, twisting and turning in front of the tall mirror. She tugged the top of her dress down a bit, smiling slightly. "I love these dresses, Lucy," she declared.

Juvia self-consciously tugged on the split in the skirt, trying to cover a little bit more skin. The dress was not as concealing as she would've been comfortable with, but, as she caught a glimpse of her figure in the mirror, Juvia figured she looked _damn _good. The blue silk dress was held up only by a pair of thin straps over her left shoulder, thankfully held up by her bust, and stuck close to her figure. The split in the side began near her thigh, allowing her bare leg to show.

Erza and Levy's were shorter and Cana's even more so, and they all looked fantastic, but Lucy stole the show. Her dress was strapless, flowing, and utterly magnificent. It was, of course, the traditional white, but starting at her waist the skirt slowly faded into a deep sapphire blue. When she turned, the whole silky thing glimmered with secretive flecks of gold.

Cana came up behind Lucy and began tugging it into a style, even as Lucy worked on Levy's uncooperative locks. "Levy McGarden, grow out your hair," Lucy grumbled. She pinned it back deftly, not bothering to tie or straighten it. Her reasoning was that as long as it was untangled, it was allowed.

Moving gingerly as Cana held onto bits of her hair, Lucy sat in the chair before the mirror, wincing as her dark-haired friend mercilessly pulled her hair into a gorgeous mass of shimmering gold.

"Okay. Now you're free," Cana declared. She brushed her hair perfunctorily and left it alone, not even bother to pin it back like Levy's, instead allowing her luscious dark curls to spill over her shoulders.

"Ready?" Juvia asked her friend with a smile.

Lucy smiled, but Juvia noticed the nervous gulp before she replied, "As I'll ever be. Would you check on our gentlemen?"

Juvia nodded and left.

Stepping carefully through the halls, she bumped into a waiter bringing supplies into the reception hall. "Oh! I'm sorry," she stammered, helping him pick of the rolls of silverware he had dropped.

"No, no, it was entirely my fault," he asserted, taking the bundled silver from her gratefully. "Thanks."

She glanced up quickly. She _knew _that voice. "Oh—hello," she faltered, gazing once again into unforgettable dark blue eyes. "Again," she added lamely.

He blinked once uncomprehendingly, then a grin stretched over his face. She startled; he seemed so friendly, now that he was fully clothed. His black hair, spiky the night before, was somewhat more groomed, and he wore a bit more than a bow tie and a thong now, clothed in a white dress shirt, black pants, and a black vest. "Oh, hey! You're the shy girl I saw in Fairy Tail last night!" he crowed. Standing up, he offered her his hand.

She took it tentatively and he pulled her to her feet. "I'm Gray," he said, still grinning.

"I'm J-Juvia."

"Great to meet you, Juvia!" Gray grinned at her and she looked down. "H-hey, no need to be so shy!" he said quickly as heat flooded her cheeks. "I didn't mean to embarrass you last night—it's just part of my—"

"It's okay, I get it," Juvia rushed, cutting him off. "I'm just—not comfortable with…_skin_," she trailed off in a mumble, not knowing a better word for it.

He looked her up and down swiftly. "Well, you're showing some now," he pointed out.

She flushed in mortification and he hurriedly added, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! You look really nice!"

She looked at the floor. "I—I have somewhere to be."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Don't let me keep you!" They started off down the hall. Juvia had barely taken a few steps before she heard Gray yell, "Nice meeting you!"

Juvia's steps barely halted, but a blush, a nice one, tinged her cheeks. "You, too," she murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy was the first in the procession, taking Natsu's arm with an adorable grin, and they stepped into the hall to the soaring sound of Mirajane's voice and guitar. Erza was second, looking radiant but pointedly ignoring Jellal, the man on her arm. They had argued rather bitterly the day before. Juvia was the third bridesmaid to proceed, linking arms with Bickslow, who grinned at her, his strange eyes dancing. She glanced once behind her, beaming back at Lucy and Cana as she stepped up the aisle. Cana hooked onto King, an older gentleman with a very impressive mustache and one of Loke's oldest friends, who had a habit of calling him Leo.

Juvia and Cana took their places beside Erza, and Mira's voice soared to a radiant finale as Lucy stepped through the door. The guests gasped in delight, and Juvia, delighted, snuck a glance at Loke.

His eyes shone with delight at the sight of Lucy, and the pair of them had eyes only for each other. Lucy glowed as she walked down the aisle with her father. Juvia smiled to herself, imagining that neither of the young couple heard the priest.

The reception was big, flashy, and fun. The meal was rich, and despite looking around, Juvia didn't see Gray anywhere.

* * *

Dancing afterward, Levy and Lucy made Juvia forget her shyness, and they danced and laughed for hours. The only lulls in activity were the dances between Lucy and Jude, and then Lucy and Loke. Afterwards, Lucy took Loke's hand and they discreetly left the party.

Juvia partied with the others, grinning and forgetting herself. She lost track of everyone who took her hand, remembering only laughter and movement. She, Cana, and Levy were some of the last still at the reception, and, all told, more than a little wasted. Well past midnight, some of the waiters came out to start cleaning.

Juvia swayed, tipsy, and Levy hiccupped, giggling. "J-Juvia," she chuckled, "We should be—hic—leaving."

"But it's such _fun_," Juvia slurred, even while she picked her way over to her purse.

"Juvia," Cana called, sitting on a table and taking another sip of her martini, "Where'd Erza go?"

Juvia blinked, looking around. She heard a snore and crouched, lifting the tablecloth. Erza lifted her head and blinked against the light.

"Good mornin', sunshine."

"We're leaving, Erza," Cana told her.

"Oh. Would you pass me my purse, sweetie?" Erza slurred to Juvia.

Juvia laughed and helped Cana drag their friend out from underneath the table. "Levy?" Cana called, the only one still sober, despite having drunk more than the other three combined, "We're going."

Levy downed the rest of her drink. "Oh, would you help out here?" Juvia asked, hiccupping. "I need to find this one's purse." She nodded at Erza, and Levy slung the redhead's arm over her shoulders.

"We'll crash in the hotel," Cana called. She grinned. "Can't let Lu's nice, paid-for room go to waste."

Juvia smiled and waved them off, checking beneath several tables for Erza's purse.

"Looking for somethin', Juvia?"

She looked up and grinned. "_Gray_," she said happily. She looked around. "You seen a blue purse around here?"

He laughed. "What happened to the shy girl I met last night? Are you drunk?"

"Sone cold stober," Juvia deadpanned. "Did you see a blue clutch purse around here?" she asked brightly.

He nodded at her hand. "You're holding it."

She burst out laughing. "No! No, one _exactly _like this." She paused. "Maybe a little bigger."

Gray hesitated, fighting a smile. "Are you sure?"

Juvia nodded earnestly. "Erza lost it during the party," she explained. She lifted a wineglass as if expecting to find the purse beneath it, glanced around as if she thought she was alone, and down the rest of the contents. "See it anywhere?" she asked Gray, who was now fighting off laughter, a grin splitting his handsome face.

"Lemme help you look," he offered, checking the DJ's table.

She beamed at him and checked beneath another table.

"Found it!" Gray declared, pulling it out from where it sat in a large bouquet of wilting flowers. He shook off some water. "Hope she didn't have any money in here."

"Thanks," Juvia grinned, taking the damp clutch. She suddenly looked at Gray intently. "You are a stipper," she declared drunkenly.

He grinned a bit brazenly. "I am."

"I saw your tattoo," Juvia stated matter-of-factly. She poked his chest, opposite his heart. "Can I see it again?"

"I'll have to charge you," he shot back flirtatiously.

Juvia blinked. "Oh." She opened her purse. "How much?"

He stopped her, laughing. "Juvia! I wasn't serious!"

She giggled. "Oops."

He unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt, pulling it aside to show her his Fairy Tail emblem. Touching the tattoo gently, she uttered, "You're cold." She didn't move her hand as she asked curiously, "What is it?"

"It's a fairy."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is."

"No _way_."

"Juvia!" He laughed, pushing her hand away and buttoning up his shirt and vest. "It's stylized! A cartoon silhouette!"

"Okay," she agreed. She glanced at the purse in her hand. "I should get this back to Erza."

"Leaving me so soon?" Gray asked teasingly.

She looked at him, her eyes fearful. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" she said quickly. "I like you, I'm not running away! Honest!"

He laughed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Juvia. _Calm down_. I'm only joking!"

"Oh," she managed, relieved.

"Can I see your phone a sec?" he asked.

"Oh, sure." She fished it out of her clutch and passed it to him. "What do you need it for?"

He was silent a moment, typing something in before passing it back to her. "I'm giving you my number," he told her. "Go on. I've gotta finish cleaning up."

Juvia stumbled into the elevator happily, hoping she remembered the right room, and when she had found it, flopped facedown onto the bed beside Levy and declared, "It's a stylized, cartoon fairy silhouette."


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Sorry it's taken so long, folks; finals and homework and ****_actual_**** work and stuff. But yeah! Here!**

The security guard at her office, Gajeel, was the same man Juvia had seen Levy making out with at Lucy's bachelorette party—and she remembered that fact every time she walked past his desk in the morning.

The memory lit up her cheeks like wildfire, and after a few days, Gajeel started noticing. It didn't take him long to figure out why, and he flashed her a rakish grin every morning, laughing when she picked up her pace to avoid embarrassing herself further.

After a week, Juvia began to lose faith that Gray was going to call her. After two, she was sure he had forgotten her completely.

"'Morning, Juvia!" Gajeel called loudly—as had become his habit—when she walked in.

She decided to give him a tentative smile and he blinked in surprise. "Hi, Gajeel." She entered the elevator, leaving him gaping after her; she had never greeted him back before.

She and Gajeel continued developing a friendly morning ritual, even though with a certain kind of smile, Gajeel could flip a switch in Juvia's mind, make her blush furiously and hurry to the elevator. Most mornings, though, he would say hello, she would return the greeting, and they would share a short, humorous conversation before Juvia went on her way.

It was a month after the wedding when Juvia walked into the office building, expecting a normal conversation with Gajeel.

"Good morning," she greeted him, stopping before his desk. "How are you?" She ignored the footsteps behind her—just other cubicle monkeys like herself.

Gajeel shrugged. "Eh—the same." He flashed her _that _grin and she fought the heat creeping up her neck.

"I'm pretty good, too," said a voice beside her conversationally.

Juvia yelped and jumped, spilling the contents of her purse all over the floor. "Gray!"

Gajeel exploded in laughter when they both began stammering at each other, scrambling for Juvia's things.

Flushing, Gray straightened as Juvia had scooped up the last of her spare change. "I'm really sorry," he said guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's not how I pictured that going."

Juvia blushed darker than she ever had before. "I'm—I'm sorry, I was just so startled, I—I just fell all to pieces."

"No, um—it's my fault, really, I—_would you cut that out_?!" Gray snapped at Gajeel, who had doubled over in laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Gajeel chortled, wiping his eyes for added effect. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up. Flapping his hands at Juvia and Gray, he declared, "Don't mind me, please go on."

When they kept staring at him, Gajeel sighed impatiently and pointedly turned his chair to face the wall.

At length, Gray turned to Juvia. "Again, I'm really sorry for startling you," he apologized.

Juvia looked down. "No, I…I'm sorry." She glanced at Gajeel, who had turned back around and watched them with a look of patient innocence. "I should get to work."

She hurried to the elevators, feeling stupid, and heard Gajeel demand, "Well, aren't you gonna stop her?!"

* * *

He was there again the next morning, leaning back on Gajeel's desk without pretense. When Juvia didn't avoid the desk as she approached, Gray tried one of his cocky smiles. "Good morning."

"Hi," she mumbled. "Good morning, Gajeel."

"Oh, I'm not even _here_," Gajeel insisted with a grin.

Gray glared at him, a look that said _since when do you play matchmaker?_ "And how are you, Juvia?"

"I'm—fine." He was much different from both other times Juvia had met him—once in a strip club, again at Lucy's wedding. He seemed almost nervous—what had happened to the brazen stripper she had first met, or the thoughtful waiter?

With a—what was it again? Oh, yeah, a "stylized, cartoon fairy silhouette" tattooed…just _there_ on his gorgeous chest…Juvia's eyes trailed to where she knew the ink was, caught herself, and looked away.

Gray seemed to shake off his nervousness, even in the awkward silence. He leaned one elbow on Gajeel's desk and told the guard conversationally, "You know, she's a lot more talkative when she's drunk."

Gajeel laughed and Juvia's eyes flickered up. Gray smiled at her. "_Sone cold stober_, that's what you told me," he teased.

"I _didn't_," Juvia whispered, mortified.

Gray grinned. "You did—kinda cute, though," he whispered to Gajeel conspiratorially.

Juvia flushed and fled.

"One more day, pal," she heard Gajeel tell him.

"You'd think," Gray replied.

* * *

The more she thought about him, the more agitated Juvia got.

Slowly but surely, she got angry. Which was unusual for her, but who the h-e-double-hockey-sticks did he think he was, coming to her _office_? After a month without calling her! The nerve of him!

So she strode right up to him the next morning and snapped, "What is your _problem_?"

Whatever clever greeting he had been about to use died on his lips and his smile slipped. "I'm sorry, what?"

Gajeel laced his fingers together and leaned in to listen.

"It's been a _month_. No contact whatsoever—and you just _show up_ out of the blue where I _work_? What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"I—"

Juvia brushed loose blue hair out of her eyes. "I've gone this whole month without a word—you never called! And then you show up here? You jerk!"

Gray's jaw dropped. He pulled himself together, fighting a smile. "Oh, Juvia."

"_What_?" she snapped.

"_I_ gave _you_ my number."


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: I got like three more chapters besides this done today! So updates will be rapidfire for a little bit!**

**Edit: sorry for the confusion if any of you got an update on chapters; it's still this one but I was trying to edit a chapter but had no idea what I was doing, thus deleting and reposting chapters 3 and 4. As an apology, I'll give you the next chapter later tonight!  
**

Levy traced one finger around the rim of her glass, utterly fascinated. "And he tracked you down?" she asked, relishing the gossip.

Juvia flushed. "Sort of—one of his, um, coworkers doubles as the security guard at my office."

Levy's eyes sharpened with interest. "Uh-huh. So another of those strippers is playing matchmaker?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I like him!" Cana declared, plopping herself into the stool next to Levy's. She gestured for a drink. Taking a massive swig, she eyed the two blue-haired cousins. "What's the hot gossip today?"

"A stripper tracked Juvia down with the help of a security guard and her firm," Levy said smugly.

Juvia reddened. "When you say it like that…"

Cana grinned and signaled for the bartender to top her off. "Oho, you have a date with a stripper? Which one?"

"Juvia has a date with a stripper?" Erza asked in confusion, walking in and sitting on Juvia's other side. "Since when?

Levy burst into laughter. "He tracked her down a few days ago!"

"When did you even talk to one of them at the bachelorette party?" Erza inquired. "You could barely even look at _us_."

Juvia flushed deeper. "He was also a waiter at the reception. He helped me find your purse."

Erza lifted a single eloquent eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Of course not!" Levy interrupted. "One of the other strippers works at Juvia's office, and he hooked them up!"

Both eyebrows went up and Juvia burst out, "Not _that_ sort of hooking up!"

Levy and Cana exploded in laughter. "Well, when are you seeing him next?" Erza asked sagely.

Juvia looked down. "He'll probably be at Gajeel's desk again on Monday," she admitted.

"He hasn't asked you out?" Levy demanded, aghast.

Juvia hid her face in her hands. "Juvia?" Cana asked suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Come on, you can tell us," Levy urged.

"It was so embarrassing today," Juvia groaned. They waited patiently for her to continue. "I'd been waiting for _him_ to call _me_, but he'd given me _his _number!"

"Oh, Juvia," Levy whispered, fighting laughter and a look of pity.

"That's rough," Cana stated bluntly. She set a drink in front of her blue-haired friend.

"Tell me about it," Juvia whispered. "I'm _so_ stupid."

"You were drunk," Erza said frankly. "He shouldn't have expected you to remember."

"But I remember _so much_," Juvia insisted.

"You were _drunk_," she repeated, more forcefully this time.

Juvia sighed. "You're right. But what should I do?" she asked mournfully, seriously contemplating downing her drink in one go, then following Cana's lead.

Levy shrugged. "It's gonna be awkward, no matter what you do, but if he's one of the _Fairy Tail_ strippers, he's gonna shove right past that."

"I didn't see you complaining when that one guy stuck his tongue down your throat, Levy," Cana agreed.

Juvia rested her hand in her chin, gripping her beer. "He's the one that works with me," she murmured.

"Is he?" Levy asked interestedly, a wicked glint in her eye.

"You're getting off topic," Erza told them bluntly. "Juvia has enough on her plate without worrying about you seducing the security guard."

She put a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "Start by telling us his name," she encouraged.

"Um, Gray."

"What's he like?"

"I don't know," Juvia said exasperatedly. "The first time I met him he was—I don't know, a stripper, all flirty and bold and smug…"

Levy supplied when she trailed off, "And the second time?"

"He was really sweet, and kind, and funny. And then when I saw him at work—he was really nervous, like he was trying to be the bold, flirtatious stripper again."

"Did he get that mindset back?"

"A few times…"

"He likes you, so shut up and call him," Cana stated, emptying her fourth glass of beer. The bartender tried to protest when she asked for another, but Cana fixed him with a glare that made him hurry off to obey.

Juvia stared at her. "Are you insane? Do you even _know_ me?"

"You're a nervous wreck, yeah," Cana said dispassionately, pointing at Juvia. "So what're you gonna do about it?"

The four of them were silent until Levy lunged for Juvia's handbag. "Levy—what are you doing?!"

Levy held her cousin at arm's length while she went through Juvia's cell. "There he is; _Gray Fullbuster_," she said smugly.

"What are you doing?" Juvia asked apprehensively. Levy hit dial and forced the phone into her cousin's hands. "Levy!"

_"Hello?"_

Juvia fumbled with the cell. _"Hello?"_ Gray repeated, sounding confused.

Levy sighed, reclaimed the phone from Juvia's hands and said, "Hi, is this Gray Fullbuster? Yeah? Good. My name's Levy McGarden, you've met my cousin Juvia a few times."

"I'm going to _kill_ you," Juvia hissed.

Levy was silent, and a grin broke out across her face. She covered the mic with her hand and whispered, "He _definitely_ remembers you." Turning her attention back to the phone she said, "Then you know how she can be, yeah?" Another pause. "Great. So on her behalf, I'm asking you out."

"_Levy!_" Juvia exclaimed, mortified.

She could hear him laughing, and a pleased look came over Levy's face. "Great. She'll meet you there at eight tomorrow."

She hung at and smiled winsomely at her horrified cousin. "He's _so_ into you."

"I hate you," Juvia whispered, flushed and afraid. "I'm going to be such a mess."

"We can help with that," Cana told her, taking another swill of beer.

Juvia blanched, imagining the various ways her alcohol-loving friend could get her to loosen up. "But—"

"This going to be good for you, I promise," Levy soothed her. "You like him, right?"

Heat flooded the bluenette's cheeks. "Um—"

"Judging by the blush on her face," Erza declared critically, "I'd say yes."

"I—"

"And he likes you," Cana pointed out.

"Yeah, but—"

"He's seen you at your shyest, so there's probably not a lot that'll turn him away now unless you tell him to buzz off," Levy said smugly.

"Why would I—"

"Exactly," Cana told her. "Why would you tell him to back off? Why _should_ you?"

Juvia looked down.

"There. End of discussion," Cana said matter-of-factly. "Now let's start talking about what you'll wear."


	5. Chapter 5

"Go on, shoo!" Levy urged her cousin out of the car. Clutching her seatbelt, Juvia refused to budge, more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. "Come _on_! It's eight o'clock, just like you said!"

_"You_ said it!" Juvia exclaimed shrilly. "This is a bad idea—he can't possibly—"

Cana sighed from the backseat and climbed out of the car. "Where are you going?" Juvia asked, panicking.

Cana, her jaw set, yanked open the passenger door, knocked Juvia's shaking hands off the seatbelt, and unbuckled her. "Cana, no, don't—"

Her friend grabbed Juvia's wrists and yanked her out of the car. Grabbing the bluenette's shoulders, she declared, "Juvia. You're over thinking this. _He likes you_."

"No—I'm a mess, I can't—" Juvia wrung her hands. "What if he decides he _doesn't_ like me?"

Releasing her friend with a sigh, Cana climbed back into the car. "You'll do fine," she soothed her shaking friend.

Juvia met her cousin's eyes fearfully. "Levy, please—"

"Don't look at me, I'm with Cana."

"Juvia?"

She whipped around to see Gray standing in the door of the restaurant, a large doggy bag in his hand. Her stomach plummeted into her shoes. "Oh, god—am I that late? I'm so so sorry, I didn't—"

He smiled gently, and the action in itself was enough to cut off Juvia's stammering. "No, I figured we'd be better off _not _in a crowded restaurant. So I got us some stuff to go."

"Good thinking," Levy called from the car.

Gray waved at her and Cana. "Are you Levy? Thanks for setting this up." He smiled winsomely.

Cana quite frankly stared. "Damn, Juvia, if you're that nervous I'd be _happy_ to take your place."

Gray laughed. "No dice, I'm with Juvia tonight. Do you have a curfew?" he asked, smiling at Juvia.

"If you're not home by eleven, missy, we'll be very thrilled," Levy said sternly. Cana burst into laughter.

"Well, we should go," Gray said smoothly, ignoring Levy's comment. He turned back to Juvia. "Are you ready?"

"God, no," she whispered. To her immense relief, her hands had stopped shaking.

He laughed and offered her his elbow. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I know a place."

Gray guided her through the city to a gorgeous, circular park, with a massive tree growing from the very center of the lawn. A blanket was already set up underneath its branches.

They sat down and Juvia sat in a self-imposed awkward silence as Gray brought out the food he had ordered. "I had the chef make a sampler, because I wasn't sure what you liked," he admitted, offering her a paper plate and a fork.

"That's—really thoughtful," Juvia stammered, startled.

Gray grinned. "I do my best." He offered her some food. "So what is it you do in that big scary office building?" he asked.

"I work in HR, just another cubicle monkey," she said without thinking, and blushed.

He laughed. "That's a good term, cubicle monkey."

"Oh, um, thanks." She lapsed into silence, at a loss for further conversation.

Gray took it upon himself to keep her talking. "Any other family besides Levy?"

"Yeah, we've got another cousin, Wendy."

"Yeah? You all get along?"

"Well, Wendy's like ten, so it's not that hard to get on her good side." Juvia grinned, and loved the feeling of it. The knot in her stomach began to loosen.

"Children are demons incarnate, but at least they're easy to please."

Pleasant warmth flooding her, Juvia laughed. "Okay, what about you? Family?"

"I'm adopted, but I've got an older sister who's kind of a bitch, and an older brother who's _definitely_ a bitch."

Juvia choked on her food, bursting into laughter. "Oh really?"

"He's _such_ an ass."

"No redeeming qualities?"

"I don't think so, but he's had enough girlfriends that there must be something I'm missing." The connotations made Juvia blush.

Gray set his plate down and laced his fingers together. "Okay, serious stuff, now." He paused. "What's your favorite movie?"

Juvia's stomach flip-flopped before she registered the second half of what he said. "Splash," she said without thinking.

"Yeah? That's a good one. I like Slapshot."

"I've never even heard of that."

"It's a hockey movie," Gray shrugged.

"Do you like hockey?"

"Yeah, but I can't ever play with the guys from work, cause have you _seen _Gajeel? He plays dirty against everyone, no matter what team he's on." He thought for a moment while Juvia laughed. "All right, now tell me one thing about yourself that would surprise me."

Juvia deadpanned. "I'm extraordinarily shy."

Gray burst into laughing. "I never woulda guessed!" he managed.

His laughter was infectious. "Your turn!" Juvia exclaimed.

He thought for a moment. "Okay, see this scar?" he pulled aside some of his long, artfully messy black hair. "My brother gave that to me when he was going through a cult phase."

Juvia was silent for a moment, but couldn't hold in a snort. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I dunno, he got all creepy obsessed with Wicca and the 'Moon Spirit'. It was a weird couple of months."

Juvia grinned. "You ever gone through a phase?"

"Not really, but when I was little I didn't like wearing shirts."

"You still don't," Juvia blurted. Realizing she had crossed a line, she bit her lip and looked at her hands. "Sorry."

"Juvia."

She glanced up and he leaned closer, smiling gently. "I promise, it takes a lot to offend me," he assured her. "You're not walking on a knife blade—I like hearing what you have to say, and you're really funny."

Juvia felt heat creep up her cheeks, her eyes flickering across his perfectly sculpted face. Her gaze lingered on his lips and his dark eyes. "Oh," she managed finally, struck by how close he was.

Gray sat back. "Come on, I gotta keep you talking," he muttered, half to himself. She smiled. "What's on your bucket list?"

Juvia's brow furrowed. "Beg pardon?"

"You know, a bucket list! A list of stuff you want to do before you die!"

"Oh." Juvia chewed her thumbnail. "I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it."

"Come up with something before the end of the night."

She nodded happily. "Okay, I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Juvia was upset to see him stand and offer his hand to her; it meant the date was over. "Come on, don't look at me like that!" he protested. "It's almost eleven, and I don't know about you, but I don't think being outside past midnight is a great idea."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Juvia took his hand and he hauled her to her feet. She watched wistfully as he folded up the blanket.

Offering her his elbow, Gray tucked the blanket under his other arm. "I'll walk you home. Where do you live?"

"Fairy Hills," Juvia replied.

"Good, it's close." Together, they left the park, chatting quietly.

When they had reached her door, Gray asked, "Did you think of something for your bucket list?"

Juvia hesitated. "It's stupid."

"Come on, tell me," he cajoled.

She bit her lip to hide a smile and looked up at him. "I'd really like to go to Akane Resort. I've never been out of Magnolia."

"That sounds fun," Gray agreed. "I've heard it's gorgeous."

"Okay, your turn," Juvia pressed.

Slowly, Gray lifted his free hand, the tips of his fingers gently touching Juvia's face. Before she could react, he leaned in and kissed her swiftly. Keeping his lips near hers, he murmured, "Check." He leaned in to kiss her again, long and soft.

Juvia's heart thundered in her chest, and she _loved_ the feel of it, his lips on hers, sparks dancing from the light fingertips on her face.

Gray dropped his blanket and cupped her face in both hands. "I'll call you soon," he promised, kissing her again quickly.

She beamed, but he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] Fanfics are ruining my school life and my sleeping pattern but I've never been happier. 8D**

Juvia closed the door as quietly as she could, but the damage was done.

"_What the _fuck _are you doing home?!"_

Looking up, still flushed with happiness, Juvia resisted the urge to run her fingers over where he'd held her face. "Hi."

Levy crossed her arms. "Tell. Me. _Everything_."

Juvia, grinning, shook her head. "No way."

"You can't just go out with a guy _that_ cute and _not _tell me _every fucking detail_!"

"You just watch me!"

Levy eyed her critically. "Are you drunk?"

"Believe me, you'd know if I was."

"Then what the hell happened to you?"

Juvia bit her lip, smiling. "He kissed me."

Levy's eyes widened in delight. "_Tell me everything this fucking instant."_

* * *

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me I'm right," Cana said smugly.

"Okay, okay, you're right!" Juvia admitted, smiling. "You're _always _right."

"That's what I thought." Looking pleased with herself, Cana took a sip of wine and crossed her legs. "How's he kiss?"

"Like I'd tell _you_."

"That good, huh? Damn, why don't I ever get kissed like that?" The door opened and Cana turned to see who it was.

Lucy walked in and set her purse on the coat hook. "Who's kissing who?" she asked interestedly, going to Levy's kitchen and pouring herself some wine.

"Juvia went out on a date last night," Levy smirked.

"Shut up! With who?"

"With a—"

"A friend of a coworker," Juvia interrupted firmly. Cana shot her an amused look.

Lucy sat across from her friend and crossed her legs. "Ph, man, I've been _so_ out of the loop. What's happened since the wedding?"

"He was at my building a few days last week, talking to a friend of mine. Levy took my phone Friday night to set up a date," Juvia admitted.

"She was too nervous," Levy teased. "But look at her now! Kissing on the first date!"

"Well, not really the first," Cana said absently.

"Oh?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. Juvia threw Cana a warning look, reddening.

"Don't give me that, blue. He was one of the strippers at Fairy Tail, and a waiter at the wedding."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "_Noway_."

Juvia groaned and hid her face. "Thanks, Cana," she shot bitterly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!" she said sharply.

"What's it like, dating a stripper?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We've been on _one date_!"

"Fine. How was it?"

Juvia hesitated, and a smile stole across her face. "It was really fun."

"You wouldn't believe this guy," Levy said half dreamily. "He came out of the restaurant when we were dropping her off, holding a doggy bag full of food cause he thought a crowded restaurant was a bad idea, then took her for a picnic."

Lucy's eyes widened. "That's one of the _sweetest_ things I've ever heard!"

* * *

"Good morning, Gajeel!"

"Date was that good?" he grinned.

Juvia smiled ruefully. "You heard?"

"It was the only reason Makarov would let him off work."

Juvia leaned on the desk, resting her chin in her hand. "Yeah, it was…it was really something."

Gajeel grinned. "Now, since I told him about you—you mind giving me your cousin's number?"

"Gajeel!"

He shrugged. "Eye for an eye, sister."

Juvia grinned. "You like her?"

"She's a fun drunk." He didn't deny it though, his grin widening.

"I'll see what I can do," Juvia promised, grinning back.

"Much obliged."

* * *

Gray shrugged into a coat and pants, glad that his shift was over. Fairy Tail was pretty exhausting, all told.

"Hey, man."

He turned. Gajeel grinned and crossed to his own locker.

"How's Juvia?" Gray asked casually, earning a snort from his bulky friend.

"I don't know how you do it, buddy. She's a changed woman."

"Do what?"

Another snort. "Remember how shy she was? Hell, three dates with you and I've only seen her blush twice since. What's your secret?"

Gray shrugged, but warmth bloomed in his stomach. "I dunno. I guess I'm just _special_." He grinned at his friend and grabbed his car keys.

"Well, keep it up. I can't very well get on her cousin's good side if you break her heart."

* * *

Gray fumbled with the lock. "Sorry, it jams." Grabbing Juvia's hand, he pulled her inside and flicked on the lights. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked over his shoulder.

Juvia smiled and opened her mouth, but another voice overrode her. "I'd _love _a gin and tonic."

Gray stumbled. "Oh, shit! _Lyon_!" he yelled, storming into the apartment's sitting room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, little brother," the voice replied, smooth as silk.

Juvia followed on Gray's heels shyly and peeked in. A young man only a couple years older than Gray sprawled across the couch, a shock of silvery blue spiky hair covering part of his face. He, too, was gorgeous.

Lyon's eyes flickered to her and he sat up. "Hell-_o_," he greeted her approvingly.

Gray moved between Juvia and his brother. "Back off," he snarled. "Get out of my apartment."

Lyon rose to his feet in a single fluid movement, spreading his hands. "Come on, Gray, no greeting?"

"No, get out."

Lyon _tsk_ed and stepped around his brother, offering his hand to Juvia. "My name is Lyon Vastia. I'm Gray's older brother."

Hesitating, Juvia glanced at Gray, who looked away grudgingly, and shook Lyon's hand. "Juvia Lockser."

"Pleasure. Are you a friend of Gray's?"

Gray glared daggers at his brother. "We're dating, actually," Juvia said boldly, ignoring the rush of heat on the back of her neck.

Lyon grinned and clapped his brother on the back. "Good for you, kid! I knew you weren't gay!"

"Fuck you," Gray retorted eloquently. He turned to Juvia. "We should head back out," he suggested, a plea in his eyes.

Juvia glanced at Lyon, nodding. Gray took her hand and pulled her out of the apartment.

"_Very_ nice meeting you," Lyon called. A smirk flitted across his face.

**[A/N]: Oh come on, I couldn't resist putting Lyon in. I'm a sucker for a love triangle like this. Plus, hot guys bickering, what could be better? (Love triangles, that's what)**


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N]: I'm a terrible person for taking so long to update, I know. But writer's block is a bitch and so is going up against your best friend in an OCT into which said writier's block carries over and just**

**Rawr.**

**Angry Quill.**

**Anyway, I really love my OOC Levy in this fic. I totally think that she's just like this when you get close to her (plus she's been drinking every time I've written her, so if people don't like wicked/sarcastic!Levy I can always use the excuse that she doesn't handle alcohol well).**

"I'm really sorry," Gray muttered, holding his head in one hand. They sat on the front steps of his apartment complex.

Juvia smiled gently. "I guess you were telling the truth when you said he had no redeeming qualities."

Gray looked up and grinned. "Told you."

"Is your sister as bad?"

"Nah, Ultear's cool, I guess, but Lyon and I aren't on the best of terms."

"I noticed." Juvia put a hand on his arm. "I should go; I think you need to talk to your brother more than you need to talk to me."

He sighed. "You're right; I don't even know what the bastard is doing here."

Juvia smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

…

"Sorry for the cockblock, bro," Lyon called when Gray returned to the apartment alone.

"What the hell are you even _doing _here?!"

Lyon shrugged. "I can't stop by to check in on my little brother every now and again?"

"_No_, as a matter of fact, you can't!"

"Well, tough. So what's Juvia like?"

Gray turned and glared at him. "Oh, _hell_, no! Not this time!"

Lyon held up his hands innocently. "Dude, Sherry was an accident."

"The fuck she was! You wanted to get in her pants the second I introduced her to you!" Gray hurled a blanket at his brother. "Stay the _fuck_ away from Juvia!" he yelled.

"What, you have dibs?" Lyon shouted back. "That's _crude_, baby brother!"

"Just keep your bullshitting playboy ass away from her, Lyon!"

"Or _what_?"

Gray was silent, fuming. He took a breath, trying to calm himself down. "Please, Lyon."

…

"Ooohh, he's got a brother?" Cana asked, her eyes glinting. They sat in Levy's living room again, most of the bluenette's wine already having gone done Cana's gullet.

Juvia made a face. "Gray says he's a jerk."

"Yeah, but if they're related, he's at least gotta be _cute_."

Juvia sipped her drink and nodded. "I guess."

"Ooohh," Levy repeated.

"Aren't you dating Gajeel?" Juvia asked acidly.

Levy shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate other guys."

"You should tell on her, Juvia," Lucy commented, grinning.

"So what do _you_ think of his brother?" Erza interrupted frankly.

Juvia hesitated. "I don't know. Beyond Gray's opinion of him, I don't know much. He seemed to know exactly how to push Gray's buttons, but he did it like he wasn't _trying _to make Gray angry. He was just sort of pleased when he got under his brother's skin."

"Smooth talker?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Keep an eye on him," Cana uttered, taking a swing of her drink. Juvia fidgeted uncertainly, but nodded.

…

Juvia didn't hear from Gray the next day. She figured his brother was just keeping him occupied. She hoped they were getting along.

She had no idea how to react when Lyon was waiting for her in the lobby when she left for her lunch break. "Do you mind if we grab a cup of coffee?" he asked pleasantly.

She hesitated, Cana's words coming to mind. He noticed and laughed. "What did Gray tell you?"

"Nothing," she insisted, a little too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling gently. "Come on, tell me on the way."

Juvia fervently wished Gajeel had the lunch shift, not just the morning one. _He_ would be able to save her. Gray would be furious…

However, despite what she had imagined based on meeting him once, Cana's advice and Gray's opinion of him, Lyon was a perfect gentleman. He was polite and charming, and bought her lunch. She tried to pay for it herself, but he insisted. Juvia really hoped it wouldn't qualify as a date.

He kept the conversation tame, work and hobbies. Lyon didn't mention his younger brother once, which Juvia noticed nervously. So when he dropped her back at her office, she blurted, "Why did you do that?"

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, um, take me out for lunch, of course!" She flushed.

He shrugged and smiled. "I'm just making sure that you deserve my brother. Have a good day, Juvia." He nodded his head and left, his hands in his pockets.

Juvia gaped. Could Gray have been wrong about his brother? Lyon seemed perfectly decent to her, she mused as she returned to her station, but Cana's words floated at the back of her mind.

…

"You did _what_?!"

"I had lunch with Juvia," Lyon said calmly, reading a magazine on Gray's couch.

"What the hell, Lyon?!"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see what she was like."

Gray narrowed his eyes, not trusting his brother for a second. "And?" he hissed.

Lyon smiled fondly, flipping through the issue of _Sports Illustrated_. "She's sweet. She was fairly startled that I was so polite; how _have_ you been treating her, Gray?"

Gray bristled but didn't answer; Lyon had a talent with words, and everything Gray said would be twisted and thrown back in his face. Hell, if he didn't say anything soon, even his silence would be misconstrued as─

With an infuriating air of superiority, Lyon _tsk_ed. "That poorly, hmm?"'

"I didn't even say anything, you slimy bastard!" Gray snarled. "Why are you even doing this, Lyon?! I told you to stay away from her!"

Lyon neglected to answer, engrossed in an article about the Magnolia baseball team.

Gray threw his hands in the air. "What did I ever even do to you?"

…

Gray was uncharacteristically silent when he picked Juvia up for dinner that night. She clutched her purse anxiously. "So Lyon met me at my office today," she said uncertainly.

"I know."

Hesitating, Juvia stated, "It wasn't a date."

Gray slanted his gaze over to her. The corner of his mouth quirked. "Oh?"

"He wanted to make sure I was good enough for you." Her hands kneaded her bag nervously. "I didn't think I was such a step down, I'm sorry…"

"_What_?!"

Juvia flushed and looked down quickly. "It's just that he was so concerned about you─"

Gray burst into laughter and stopped her. "Juvia, whether or not he was telling the truth, you being '_good enough_' for me is a non-issue." He put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. He smiled. "Don't worry about that _or_ Lyon."

"Are you sure?"

He took her hand and smiled. "Just that you're worried about deserving me is reassuring. Believe me, Juvia, _I'm_ the one that probably doesn't deserve you."

She blushed. "That's really sweet, Gray." The twisting feeling in her stomach didn't quite believe him.

He grinned. "Come on, let's go eat."

…

"I'm _actually_ gonna kill you!" Gray yelled, slamming the door.

Lyon eyed him, feet up on the coffee table. "Did she decide to leave you for me? She's smarter than I thought."

"Oh my _god_, you don't know what you did to her!" Gray snapped. "So leave off!"

"What I _did_ to her?" Lyon repeated.

"Dammit, she used to be so insecure! The stunt you pulled didn't make it any better!"

"_I _didn't do anything."

"Like hell you didn't!" Gray opened a can of beer. "You made her doubt her own self-worth, you scumbag!"

"Okay, so I crossed a line," Lyon said defensively. "How was I supposed to know? The first time I met her, she wasn't shy at _all_!"

Gray sipped his beer, muttering, "I'm gonna turn her friends loose on you." He grinned viciously at the thought.

Lyon decided he didn't like the pleased look on Gray's face. "What was that, little brother?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

**[A/N]: I'll be changing my username to something involving the word "Quill" because I really like calling myself that and my current username is basically just my default on every website. So have no fear, my dears~**

**(Quill's Feels)**

**(In case you hadn't guessed)**


End file.
